Philbert
'Philbert' is a cop drama TV show created by Flip McVicker and produced by Princess Carolyn. It airs on WhatTimeIsItRightNow.com, a website that tells people what time it is and new streaming service. It stars BoJack Horseman as the titular character. The show's name shares the name of what was going to be Princess Carolyn and Ralph Stilton's child, who was miscarried—hence why Princess Carolyn agreed to produce it, despite not even reading the script. Premise The show follows John Philbert, an old-fashioned detective who finds himself lost in a time he doesn't understand, feeling isolated by his haunting past. He is joined by his love interest, internal affairs officer Sassy Malone, and is haunted by him killing his partner, Fritz, for strangling his wife to death. Production & Development In '''January 2018', eccentric aspiring writer Flip McVicker approached manager Princess Carolyn at her management company, VIM, to pitch his idea for a TV show, and has a script ready. At that time, Princess Carolyn was at possibly the lowest point of her life. In the previous episode, her client Courtney Portnoy fired her. She also suffered a miscarriage and was told it was unlikely she'll get pregnant again. She also learned her necklace, which she thought was a priceless family heirloom, was worthless costume jewelry from JC Penny and then she fired her loyal assistant Judah after discovering he went behind her back on New Year's Eve 2015 and he had turned down a deal from Charley Witherspoon to merge agencies with Vigor. She dumped her boyfriend Ralph after having a fight with him telling him to find another "easy" girlfriend. Since then, she had been drinking heavily to cope. She was going to turn Flip down until she saw the title of the show—''Philbert'', which is what she was going to name the baby she miscarried. This made her determined to get the show green-lit. She asked Todd, who had moved into her old apartment with his clown dentists before she did the same after breaking up with Ralph, to get a meeting with her with Lenny Turteltaub before passing out. Todd and the clowns manage to get Princess Carolyn to her meeting with Turteltaub. Turteltaub suggests that she pitch the show to WhatTimeIsItRightNow.com, but when he asks who was the actor playing Philbert, she told him she didn't have a lead actor yet. He tells her he won't pick it up unless she had a lead actor. She quickly listed multiple actors, but Lenny wasn't interested in any of them. She then blurts out BoJack Horseman's name, who Turteltaub thinks would be perfect for the role, although he ran out on both ''Secretariat'' and ''Ethan Around''. He tells Princess Carolyn to make BoJack sign a contract to finish the deal (and to ensure he won't run off again). A week later, Princess Carolyn's assistant Stuart reminds her about the pitch meeting at WhatTimeIsItRightNow.com. She then realizes that she procrastinated in getting BoJack to sign the contract. Despite trying to call him, BoJack hangs up, saying he's busy—leaving Princess Carolyn to forge his signature. The pitch meeting goes well, and the executives especially like BoJack Horseman as the lead. Princess Carolyn eventually goes to BoJack's house and tells him what she did, but he doesn't mind and immediately says he'll do it, because she's already done so much for him, he deserves to return the favor. He later reads some of the script although groans at what he sees, implying he believes it to be poorly written. Theme Song See ''Philbert Theme'' Cast Trivia *Princess Carolyn was attracted to the project because Philbert was going to be the name of her baby that she miscarried in ''Ruthie'''' and her emotional connection to the title. **She didn't actually read the script before taking it on. *This is BoJack Horseman's third TV show **The first being [[Horsin' Around|''Horsin' Around]] and the second being the short-lived ''The BoJack Horseman Show''. ***He almost starred in a Horsin' Around reboot in early 2016, although he ran out on set when they filmed the pilot episode when he talked to a girl who reminded him of Sarah Lynn, who had just passed away, he realized he couldn't do it, and the series was canceled. *This is WhatTimeIsItRightNow.com's first and only original TV series. **After Philbert is canceled they once again become just a website for telling what time it is. *Episode one of Philbert is "a tight hour and eighteen minutes" long, according to [https://bojackhorseman.fandom.com/wiki/Head_in_the_Clouds Head in the Clouds]. This, combined with the fact that the show is about a detective, may suggest that Philbert is partially based on the BBC series Sherlock which has similarly-long episodes. Images Philbert promo 01.jpeg|''Promo Poster'' Philbert promo 02.png|''Promo Poster'' Philbert promo 03.jpeg|''Promo Poster'' Category:TV Shows Category:Media